The invention relates to a transmission drive assembly.
A bearing device for use in a transmission drive assembly is disclosed in the German patent specification DE 10 2009 028 133 A1 of the applicant. In the bearing device, a bearing that serves to mount the armature shaft of an electric drive motor is accommodated in a sleeve-shaped holding element, which in turn can be inserted into a holding fixture of a housing, in particular a transmission housing. In so doing, the bearing is accommodated in the holding element in a form-fit or force-closed manner.
In order to install the drive motor on a housing of a transmission drive assembly, it is known from practice to dispose a holding element in a first axial end position. Said first end position is achieved by pressing the holding element against an abutment element, in particular against a part that is at least indirectly coupled to a brush device of the drive motor. The problem with this is that the holding element tends to make noise in said end position during the operation of the transmission drive assembly and also mechanically stresses the brush device.